Droit d'Existence
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Seize ans. Seize ans c'est rien, c'est pas grand chose. C'était il y a deux ans, deux ans c'est loin quand elle y pense. Elle a l'impression que c'était hier qu'elle est partit.


Disclaimer : Rien est à moi

Ecrit sur un coup de tête à deux heures du matin, cet OS peut-être considéré comme une séquelle à « Obsession » bien que je considère ces deux textes comme étant différent, je pense que lire « Obsession » avant cet OS là serait…Je sais pas, surement mieux. Ce n'est pas une obligation, bien sûr.

D'ailleurs, pour les intéressés, cette semaine, je devrais mettre une de mes tentatives d'Akuroku en ligne \o/ Enjoy \o/

OoO

Kairi passa une main tremblante sur la pierre grise et froide où, en lettres dorées, était visible un nom, un prénom. Deux dates. Deux ans. C'était il y a deux ans. Quand elle y pense, deux ans, c'est loin, un peu. Ca parait loin quand tu écoutes une chanson qui date d'il y a deux ans. Pourtant, deux années, ce n'est pas si long, et ce jour-là, elle s'en souvient comme si c'était hier. Parfois, elle se demande si ça c'est réellement passé il y a deux ans. Elle se demande parfois si ça c'est réellement passé quand elle avait seize ans.

Seize ans. Ca peut paraitre beaucoup, quand elle y pense. On lui disait souvent qu'elle commençait à se faire vieille. Pourtant, seize ans, c'est rien. Presque rien. Tu te sens grand, tu te sens puissant, tu as seize ans. Ca fait seize années que tu existes, tu es fier comme un paon. Pourtant, t'es encore gamin, elle c'était une gamine, elles étaient toutes les deux des gamines et, au fond, Kairi sait bien que ça n'a pas tellement changé. Mais ça a changé un peu, pas beaucoup, mais un peu. Elle est moins gamine, un peu plus mature, sans doute, peut-être, elle pense. Elle pense, mais elle n'est pas sûre, elle n'est sûre de rien, elle n'est _plus _sûre de rien.

Naminé aussi avait seize ans, et aujourd'hui, elle aurait dû en avoir dix huit. Comme Kairi, parce qu'elles étaient nées la même année, bien que la rousse ait toujours eu quelques mois de plus que la jeune fille. Pourtant c'est elle, c'est Naminé qui était la moins gamine. Elle avait que seize ans d'existence, et elle n'en était pas fière. Pour tout dire, elle s'en fichait, parce que dans sa tête, elle aurait jamais pu vraiment dire quel âge elle a. Elle avait. Elle disait que, parfois, elle avait l'impression d'être un bébé de quelques mois. Parfois, un vieillard qui avait l'âge de la Terre.

Kairi ne comprenait pas, elle croyait son amie bête. Elle ne comprend toujours pas, mais son amie n'était pas bête. Sûrement, de son point de vue du moins. Mais ça devait être ça, et de toute façon, personne, mis à part elle, ne s'était formulé sur le sujet. Parce qu'en partant, la blonde devait savoir qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre. Personne à part la rousse qui attend là, touchant du bout du doigt une pierre tombale, plantée dans le froid, n'ayant visiblement pas peur de la pénombre qui se referme sur elle.

Une goutte. Une goutte qui tombe sur sa tête et qui la fait sourire. Deux, trois, quatre gouttes. Cinq, six, sept, cent, trois mille. Ca ne sert à rien de compter maintenant, et les gouttes se font rageantes. La tête baissée, les cheveux devant les yeux, la jeune fille ne bouge pas. Elle n'en a pas envie, pas tout de suite, pas pour le moment. Pour le moment, ca ne servirait à rien, alors autant qu'elle reste. Encore un peu, juste un peu.

Dix huit ans. C'est l'âge de Kairi. C'est l'âge qu'aurait dû avoir Naminé. Dix huit ans. La majorité. L'âge où l'on a le droit de penser par soi-même. L'âge de raison, Naminé l'avait déjà. Dix huit ans. Ce n'est pas l'âge où l'on a le droit de penser pas soi-même cet âge n'existe pas, il n'existera jamais. La blonde lui avait dit que la majorité pour elle, c'était juste un changement de dictateur. Quand on a moins de dix huit ans, c'est les enseignants, c'est les parents qui nous imposent leur façon de penser, et t'as pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Après dix huit ans, c'est la société qui dirige tes pensées, parce que si elles ne sont pas conformes, qu'elle disait Naminé, si elles ne sont pas conformes, tu cours droit à ta perte.

Quand Naminé était morte, les pertes avaient été lourdes. Les parents avaient perdu un clone, une tentative de clone, une enfant, quelque chose, quelqu'un qu'on aime. La société avait perdu un jouet, mais elle ne s'en fait pas tellement il y en a des millions. Kairi avait perdu une amie, une meilleure amie, une sœur, une confidente, une oreille attentive. Elle aurait pu dire que perdre la blonde, c'était perdre une part d'elle. Naminé était une part d'elle, de son cœur, de son âme, de son être entier.

La pluie frappe, toujours, sur le sol du cimetière plongé dans les ténèbres de la nuit –la rousse sait qu'elle ne devrait pas être là et si le garde la voit, elle aura sans doute des problèmes, elle le sait sur la jeune fille au milieu des tombes. Sur les tombes. Sur une tombe en particulier, commune pour les autres, particulière pour la fille qui reste plantée devant. La pluie frappe, dedans, dehors son corps et ça tape fort. Il n'y a pas que la pluie qui tape fort, il y a son cœur, ses tripes qui se retournent, sans doute, son estomac, peut-être, elle a la nausée, elle a envie de vomir, mais ça ne se fait pas, pas ici, pas près de Naminé. C'est pitoyable, pathétique, il n'y a pas de mot, il n'y en a plus. Il n'y en a jamais eu. Il n'y a pas que la pluie qui mouille, qui roule, qui s'enfuit, revient, il y a aussi ses larmes. Celles qui perlent sur ses joues et tombent, tombent avec la pluie.

Elle relève la tête, un peu. Elle se pose des questions, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie. Il lui manque énormément de réponses, il lui en manque trop. Naminé était une sœur, mais elle ne l'était pas. C'était pas pareil, c'était au dessus, peut-être, sans doute, elle ne sait pas, elle n'a pas la réponse. Elle était une amie, une meilleure amie, elle était plus, elle était moins, Kairi ne sait pas, elle n'est pas devin. Il ne faut pourtant pas être devin, mais elle ne comprend pas ses sentiments, elle ne comprend pas, elle ne comprend rien, elle n'a jamais rien compris, rien saisi. Il faut qu'elle cherche pour comprendre des évidences. Elle est stupide, stupide, et elle se sent mal. Encore, nausée, elle se retient, encore, encore un peu, mais plus longtemps. Elle s'accroche une tombe, pas celle de Naminé, elle croit, du moins.

Elle est malade, peut-être, un peu. Malade de chagrin, malade d'amour sans doute, elle n'est pas sûre, elle pense que c'est ça. Il y aussi des souvenirs, et du sang, ou pas. Elle n'est pas sûre du sang, elle a dû en rêver. Comme elle le fait souvent, comme elle le fait tout le temps. Mais elle est malade, surtout, elle espère que c'est juste ça. Elle ne veut pas être folle, mais elle l'est sans doute déjà. Elle ne veut pas être entièrement folle, ou plutôt, elle ne veut pas que ça se voie. Les fous sont éloignés, on veut pas d'eux, et ça la rend encore plus folle, encore plus folle de douleur, de chagrin, d'amour. Elle sait, elle sait maintenant, c'est ça. Folle de douleur, de chagrin, d'amour, et Kairi connait bien Naminé. Elle sait bien, elle devine, elle espère avoir juste quand elle devine enfin pour sa meilleure amie, sœur, confidente et peut-être amoureuse mais rien n'est moins sûr, n'est plus là aujourd'hui, ne sera pas là demain, comme elle n'était pas là hier. Même si, en y repensant, il y a deux ans, ca remonte presque à hier.

Elle part, le gardien ne l'a pas vue. Elle part sous la pluie qui mouille, qui frappe, qui frappe comme ses dents qui claquent parce qu'elle a froid. Elle part sous la pluie qui mouille, comme ses larmes, mais la pluie n'est pas salée, ses larmes le sont. Elle part, avec la nausée, elle part avec un bagage émotionnel dont elle se serait bien passé, elle part avec un sac de souvenirs, elle part loin avec ça, avec tout ça, avec tout ça et c'est trop, beaucoup trop. Elle part, elle est loin, ou peut-être pas, sans doute, elle ne sait pas, elle ne sait plus, elle n'a jamais su, elle ne veut pas savoir, elle ne veut plus rien savoir, elle ne veut plus rien rajouter car il n'y a plus rien à rajouter.

« Je t'aime. »

Oui, juste, ça, quelques lettres. Deux, parfois trois mots, ca dépend des personnes, des préférences, ça dépend, et Kairi s'en contrefiche parce que le nombre de mots, c'est le cadet de ses soucis. Mais y'a pas d'aînée de toute façon. De toute façon, il n'y a plus rien, il n'y aura plus jamais rien, la rousse ne veut plus rien. Juste je t'aime, juste comme ça, pour elle, pour une blonde, pour une tête blonde morte trop tôt, parce que seize ans, ca peut paraitre grand, mais seize ans c'est rien et elle a pas eu le temps de vivre, cette blonde, elle a pas eu le temps de vivre parce qu'elle avait mal.

Ouais, Naminé elle est morte. Elle est morte parce qu'elle avait pas le droit d'exister.


End file.
